reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zebra Donkey
This pge is spam and should be deleted : Seconding the deletion movement. - Wagnike2 07:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Needs to be renamed I think the article needs to be renamed Zebra Mule because there are no Donkeys in the game. While I applaud the use of Quagga, a truly excellent animal... this isn't one. The coat pattern is inconsistant. It really is a re-skinned mule. Which is just a disturbing thought, given how many animals I've skinned in this game. :* Disagree - it's called Zebra Donkey in the game for a reason. - Wagnike2 19:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :* Ooop, you're absolutely right - it is a Donkey. Mules are much, much larger. I was mostly refuting Quagga, though. --StormGryphon (who can't seem to figure out how to sign stuff correctly... sigh) Not a quagga - see this for more information I think we might want to think about removing all references to Quaggas in this section. A quagga is/was genetical similar to a zebra. In Mexico, there are these painted donkeys known as Tijuana Zebras. Here's the wiki on it: Tijuana Zebra "Tijuana zebras have been a popular tourist attraction in Tijuana, Mexico, a city that borders the United States, since the 1940s." and some more from real life: Tijuana Zebras ShotgunMosquito 01:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Have added a little bit about what a Zebra Donkey is in real life to the page - will hopefully avoid confusion. Have also included an IRL picture (Open license from wikipedia), which I know is not usually permited, but it's a nice clear shot of what they are, so as a very junior member I thought I would let someone else delete or replace it with a link to the picture it if they feel it is inappropriate, as per the rules of the west. Crzysoton 14:30, July 11, 2010 (BST) do zebra donkeys stay alive in wild? Do zebra donkeys stay alive in the wild after you dismount them. If it is your mount it will stay alive as long as you do or as long as someone else is riding it. If the owner dies it should disappear pretty soon if nobody is using it or looking at it. 2ks4 (talk) 04:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Best Mount The American Standardbred is only the best mount if your standards stop at "fastest on-road." The only things it has over this donkey is slightly more speed on roads and the ability to jump. This donkey is more durable than the American Standardbred, has way more stamina and can totally dominate it in any off-road race. That would make it the best all around mount. If you just prefer the extra on-road speed and jump action, then the Standardbred is for you; but this donkey has so much more over the American Standardbred that it's not fair to call this donkey second best when it has excellent speed, the best off-roading capability available, has almost quadruple the American Standardbred's stamina and can actually take a few bullets unlike the American Standardbred, which is as fragile as fine china. wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. (talk) 10:23, March 20, 2013 (UTC)